


Until Christmas!

by xs111



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, PWP, Wetting, pee desperation, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs111/pseuds/xs111
Summary: Tonks peered out of the room of Grimmauld Place that had been assigned to Remus."Nothing to do, out of the bathroom there is a row of Weasley that if we are lucky it will run out for Christmas..."Remus sat on the bed and crosseded his legs tightly."I don't think I can resist till Christmas," mumbled gloomy...





	Until Christmas!

Tonks peered out of the room of Grimmauld Place that had been assigned to Remus.  
"Nothing to do, out of the bathroom there is a row of Weasley that if we are lucky it will run out for Christmas..."  
Remus sat on the bed and crosseded his legs tightly.  
"I don't think I can resist till Christmas," mumbled gloomy. He and Tonks had spent the night together and Remus had woken up half an hour earlier already with the urge to pee.  
Tonks put a hand on the door handle.  
"Well, then go out there and ask to move on."  
Remus felt himself blushing at the idea.  
"No, they're going to think I'm an old, incontinent werewolf..."  
Tonks rubbed her hands and smiled.  
"Great, here are just me and, believe me, I'm also pretty excited."  
Remus warned a wriggle between the legs that supplanted for an instant the urgent need to urinate.  
"What do you mean..." He made the mistake of bending forward and a few drops of hot liquid escaped from his control and bathed the briefs. He grasped swiftly between his legs and clasped strong.  
Tonks came up to him while he was all twisted, with his bladder full, huge and sore like a water balloon stretched to the point of exploding.  
The young woman kissed his wet fingers with which he was wringing his penis, and he warned together a motion of discomfort and excitement. Tonks lingered with her lips on his hand and slipped the tongue in the slit between two fingers, reaching the cloth of the underpants where one of the wet circles was widening.  
The contact excited Remus to the point of allowing Tonks to dissolve his hand and free the briefs from his grip.  
As soon as the pressure disappeared Remus saw clearly Tonks kneeling before him that he eagerly kissed him the briefs and the penis throbbed painfully, erected in half, with the bladder that pressed from above and the pee that went up and down the urethra to his every Muscle contraction.  
"Tonks, Tonks, nick off!" groaned, trying to tighten again between his legs.  
She moved the briefs with her fingers and freed the testicles, which she took in one hand and palpòed gently, while with the other he squeezed and rubbed the penis, lingering on the tip.  
Remus, fogged by the violent excitement that ignited him in the points where she touched him, he warned the muscles to yield and with a wriggle the lower part of the belly seemed to him that it plunged downward, the hips snapped forward and a violent jet of urine splattered Out.  
He tried immediately to tighten his penis, but Tonks was faster and dropped his briefs, took the glans between her lips and clenched the body of the penis with her fingers.  
"Stronger," groaned Remus, struggling to block the flow of urine, which in small jets kept spurt in the mouth of the young woman. She squeezed and massaged, suckinged gently on top, but the Jets continued to hiccup.  
Remus desperately contracted the muscles and a moment later they relaxed. The lower part of the belly ached him much, as if he had done a thousand abdominals, felt so bad that the prospect of an immediate relief was more powerful than shame.  
"Tonks, I can't do it anymore," he murmured exhausted.  
She raised her face and, always shaking the penis with one hand, made him lie down with her back on the bed, then took one of the pillows and put it between his legs.  
Remus let her do it, it seemed a great solution.  
Tonks enlarged his legs, sat between them and stroked the pillow.  
"Come on, let go," she murmured.  
He open his legs well and it was enough to think of relaxing: the penis tense and a violent jet of pee struck the pillow. Tonks kept him crushed on his belly with one hand while he groaned for relief and the liquid soaked the wool padding.  
The pillow was now hot, soggy and inviting and Remus was still urinating when he began to move against it, strusciandociing against the penis.  
Tonks off her panties and put herself on top of him, riding the pillow, and moved back and forth, until Remus's erection became hard and throbbed strong to hurt, every new thrust was a caress of fire and when it reached the peak of intensity Remus he felt explode again, this time in an intense orgasm.  
Tonks lay down panting on him, the beautiful breasts against his chest.  
"Do we do it again?" she murmured with a satisfied smile. "We have all the time to recharge, I told you that the tail of Weasley will not run out until Christmas!"


End file.
